dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Venom vs. Dark Samus
Description Which malevolent, alien substance is the better counterpart? Poll Who do you think will win? Venom Dark Samus Fight In New York, there's a creeping monster traveling around. A malevolent abomination taking the shape of a friendly neighbor. It was muscular, bore a shadow-y exterior, and a hungry grin. This creeping monstrosity was none other than Venom, the symbiote-wrapped man. And tonight, he was on the prowl. He was approaching several unsuspecting punks that he'd been stalking. However, when he approached them he uncovered a puddle of bright blue liquid. Curious, he scanned over it. He soon uncovered a trail of the blue stuff, and followed it. As he traveled up, he encountered a mysterious being, spreading the gunk about in droves. The being bore black and blue armor, and an arm cannon. Venom wouldn't know it, but this mysterious creature was known as Dark Samus. Confused by the new being, Venom approached. However, as he got closer, Dark Samus turned towards him, arm cannon raised. A flurry of blue globs flung towards Venom, though he was able to avoid the spray of Phazon. Now that he was just attacked, Venom entered into a sprint, approaching Dark Samus, intent on destroying her. Show What You're Made Of! FIGHT! Dark Samus floated dodged backwards, avoiding Venom's claws as he struck the roof. Dark Samus more floated, levitating with one foot down, just out of reach of Venom. Then, she unleashed a missile, blasting Venom away. The symbiote monster used its symbiote stuff to produce a tendril and pull himself back to the roof. Dark Samus aimed her arm cannon, and unleashed a storm of rapid-fire, though Venom evaded the beam, running in a circle around her as she dragged the stream of phazon towards him. Venom, meanwhile, was closing in. He swiped at Dark Samus, but she ducked the attack. Venom swung again, and she dove away. She then turned around and tried to shoulder-tackle him, but Venom shoulder-tackled her back. His sheer girth powered through Dark Samus' attack, knocking her back. While she stumbled, he hit her into the air, shot out symbiote strands to grapple her, and then slammed her onto the ground. With a whip of his arms, he dragged Dark Samus and tossed her behind him. Midair, Dark Samus spun around and turned towards Venom. Homing shots of Phazon flew out of her and struck Venom, causing him to stumble back with each hit. While he was stumbling back, Dark Samus charged in, and rammed her shoulder into his chest, sending him backwards. When he was tossed back, she held up her arm cannon, charging up a blast. Then, she aimed, ready to fire. Though, Venom dove away, narrowly avoiding a powerful beam of Phazon. The symbiote ran in, his claw scraping along the building, before he swung up, striking Dark Samus and causing her to stumble back. He then rapidly slashed at Dark Samus, repeatedly striking her with many claw strikes. With one particular slash, Venom realized he swiped at thin air. Faster than he realized, Dark Samus rolled into a morph ball, before placing a bomb. A relatively weak blast emitted, striking Venom and stunning him. Dark Samus then popped out of her morph ball and thrusted her arm cannon into Venom's face. Then, a close-range explosion emitted from her cannon, dealing a fair bit of damage to Venom. Venom was nocked upwards by the attack. Then, Venom jumped after her and kicked up at him, spinning around as if drilling into him with her feet. Midair, she swung her grapple beam up to him, and swung him down onto the rooftop, pounding him into the surface. He got up before she got back to the ground, and he swung his symbiote tendrils at her, grabbing her. He pulled her in close, before slashing her away. When she was knocked away, Venom sawm towards her like a mess of symbiote. Once he was close enough, one tooth-like tendril lashed up and scooped her down to the ground, so the wave of symbiote could carve right through her. Dark Samus was hit up into the air, and Venom leapt up to follow the combo. However, mid-fall, Dark Samus rolled up into a ball, and performed a screwattack, intercepting Venom's attack and hitting him repeatedly, sending him upwards. Dark Samus fell back down, landing on her feet. Venom then landed on the roof roughly, beaten significantly by Dark Samus' combo. Venom got back onto his feet, and lunged towards the Phazon-creature. He slashed across her, carving across her chest. He swung with the other claw, carving across her chest again. He brought down both claws, before swiping in an uppercut motion, hitting Dark Samus up into the air. He jumped up to meet her midair, but she readjusted herself and swung her arm cannon towards Venom. The symbiote was struck, and knocked down out of the air. Though Venom was quick to stand on his feet, even before Dark Samus came down. Before she could hit the ground, Venom swung his hands downwards, slamming her into the roof. He jumped up and attempted to stamp down on Dark Samus, but she flew away, narrowly avoiding the strike. She left behind another bomb, causing Venom to be blasted up into the air. Dark Samus came back at Venom while he was launched, held up her arm cannon, and unleashed a rapid-fire stream of Phazon upon him. Venom was hit with so much force, he was launched away from the building, and down onto the streets below. Dark Samus leapt form the roof, and fell down towards where Venom fell. However, upon touching down, the symbiote seemed to've disappeared. Confused, she looked around for signs of the creature. However, the symbiote snuck through the darkness, hardly visible. While Dark Samus wasn't looking, Venom dashed by and slashed her from behind, before retreating back into the darkness. Dark Samus scanned around, trying to locate the creature. However, she's struck from behind yet again. This repeated several times, him slashing Dark Samus, her unaware of his location. Then, with a growl, she punched into the ground. Tendrils of phazon flew out of the ground around her in a ring, and Venom was struck with the painful strikes. Now that Venom was exposed, Dark Samus sent out a grapple beam, grabbing the symbiote, before pulling him in close and slamming him onto the ground, where she stamped down and held her arm cannon towards him, charging up a blast. However, a web-like strand of web shot up and struck Dark Samus in the face, blocking her vision and knocking her back. Venom was able to stand up and tackle Dark Samus. The phazon creature was slammed down onto the ground, at which Venom began slashing and pounding her. The wailing was stopped when Dark Samus rolled up into a ball and zipped away from under him. She quickly got back into her standing form, glaring at the symbiote. With a growl, Venom charged towards Dark Samus, lifted up a claw, and slashed down at her. However, right when he was about to strike her, she flipped away. One flipped to the left, and one flipped to the right. Before Venom's eyes, Dark Samus had become two! The two spread far from Venom, him managing to end up between the two. Quickly, the two phazon beings turned towards Venom, and assailed him with phazon blasts. The symbiote was buffeted with attacks from both sides at once! Venom was forced into a standstill from the flurry of blows, he growled, and then sent forth more webs of symbiote in either direction. Both of the Dark Samus clones were knocked back and hit into the walls, their attacks being forcibly stopped. Then, Venom pulled back, yanking the Dark Samus clones towards him. Then, he whipped upwards, and slammed them both down onto the ground. He leapt at the one he grabbed with his right tendril, and slammed both claws down on her. However, she disappeared. He turned towards the one he didn't hit, who already got up and already produced another copy. The two of them floated just above the ground and hovered around at frightening speeds, Venom only able to watch her as she kept moving. One of the Dark Samuses zoomed in close and kicked Venom's chest. That Dark Samus retreated, only for the other Dark Samus to fly in and ram her elbow into Venom's face. She flew back, and the first Dark Samus hit Venom with a screwattack, sending him up in the air with a powerful, upwards thrust. While he was in midair, the other Dark Samus fired a missile, hitting Venom and sending him flying back. Venom, however, latched his web-like symbiote to the ground, and sling-shot himself forwards, managing to tackle feet-first into one of the phazon beings. This one appeared to be more solid than the other one. Speaking of, said other one attempting to send forth a grappling beam, grasping the symbiote's wrist. It began trying to yank Venom, but he shot another symbiote-tendril at the Dark Samus, pinning it to her wrist. Then, he pulled towards him, yanking the copy right into his awaiting claws. It was torn up. He turned towards the Dark Samus at his feet, only to be greeted by her blaster. It hit him in the face, causing him to stumble backwards. Dark Samus began sitting up, and kept peppering the symbiote with phazon blasts as she got onto her feet. However, Venom ducked under one blast, lunged forwards, and slashed upwards, scraping her armor. He slashed horizontally this time, knocking Dark Samus backwards. Another web-like strand of symbiote latched onto Dark Samus's chest, and pulled her in, so Venom could headbutt her. While she was stumbling back, Venom leapt up, transformed into a mass of chomping mouths, before plowing down on the phazon creature and chomping through her. The force of the flurry of bites slammed Dark Samus into the ground. She curled up into a ball and rolled away before Venom could reform and press his advantage. At the same time, she left a bomb. However, Venom formed a dome of symbiote that covered up the bomb, containing its explosion before he could be hurt. Dark Samus anticipated the bomb to disorient Venom, so she was charging towards him. However, he shoulder bashed her midcharge, knocking her backwards. He then backhanded her, his claws tearing off part of Dark Samus' helmet. There, the skeletal face of the wearer was partially exposed. She again split up into multiples, which each spread away from Venom. They began to encircle Venom, making sure there'd be no room for him to run. The two at the sides sent forth grapple beams, one grabbing his left arm, and one grabbing his right. The two of them began pulling towards their respective side, spreading Venom's arms outwards. At that, the third Dark Samus began charging, setting up a powerful attack. Venom, meanwhile, began trying to pull. He tried to pull his left arm free, but failed. He tried to pull his right arm free, but failed. He was trapped right now, though he wouldn't give up just yet. Dark Samus kept charging, intent on destroying Venom once and for all. Venom, meanwhile, only wanted to tear that alien apart. Venom began by firing symbiote strands towards the Dark Samus copies at either side, managing to catch both of their chests. He then yanked the symbiote webbing, pulling the copies towards him. Once they were close enough, he was able to put them both in front of him to take the charging Dark Samus' symbiote blast. The two of them were shredded apart, and Venom had enough time to dip to the side. The firing Dark Samus tried to direct her arm cannon towards Venom, but the Symbiote used his parasitic body to slip under the stream and approach, before tackling her and shredding her up with teeth. Then, it reformed to its humanoid appearance, and clawed upwards, hitting Dark Samus into the air. While she was airborne, Venom constricted his limbs, before flexing outwards and summoning up a wall of webbing, snatching up the phazon creature, pinning her down. Venom lunged towards the captured Dark Samus, and pummeled her with claw strikes. Several more claw strikes, and more and more of Dark Samus' armor was torn off. More of the chest was exposed, revealing the phazon-covered interior, vein-like innards able to be seen through said phazon. Soon, Venom reared back both hands, and thrusted them both forwards, bashing Dark Samus and sending her flying away. Dark Samus broke threw a brick wall, creating a massive hole in it. Venom then lunged forwards, intent on leaping through the hole. However, right when he passed through the hole, a phazon tentacle formed underneath him, and punched him upwards. Venom was blasted through the ceiling of the building, caught off guard by the attack. Dark Samus ran underneath Venom, and then produced a few Phazon orbs, sending them all flying at Venom and each pelting him up through the hole his body created. After that attack, Dark Samus leapt up, screwattack-ing, intending to strike Venom. However, she hit nothing. Venom had already evaded the attack. Venom's arm stretched out, hitting Dark Samus out of her screwattack, and pounding her into a wall. The arm retracts, pulling Dark Samus with it, before Venom whips her above him and thrusts his arm, stabbing the phazon creature with his claws. Apparently, the impaling wasn't enough to deter the alien. She took aim, and shot the symbiote in the shoulder, burning it a little and cause him to lower his arm and release Dark Samus. Free, Dark Samus lashed forwards with a grapple beam, the beam embedding itself into Venom's shoulder. Then, it began pumping Phazon into the symbiote, a caustic feeling overtaking Venom's insides. Venom tried to grab the grapple shot to yank it out, but, it being plasma, he couldn't touch it. He then extended his symbiote, throwing a fist at Dark Samus. But the Phazon monster sidestepped the blow, avoiding the punch. She lunged forwards, shoulder ramming Venom, before going into a screwattack and spiraling Venom up into the air. Once driven close enough to the ceiling, Venom plunged a claw into the ceiling to steady himself, before batting Dark Samus down to the floor. Venom shot web-like symbiote at the floor, before pulling himself down, stamping Dark Samus' chest and driven her right through the floor. They wound up back on the floor, Dark Samus smashed up, her armor cracking hard now. He grabbed Dark Samus up from the ground, hoisting her up by the neck. He reared back, and punched, repeatedly, her gut. But after a few punches, a duplicate jumped out of Dark Samus' back, before charging forwards and shoulder bashing Venom's stomach, driving him backwards. Venom was left open to a flurry of phazon plasma, sent straight from Dark Samus' arm cannon. Venom is getting overwhelmed by the blast, forced to hold up his arms in some attempt to block the strikes. Unfortunately, the other Dark Samus stood beside the original, unleashing a similar blast of phazon at Venom, slowly but surely ebbing away at his defenses. Symbiotic tendrils spring out of his back and latch onto the walls and floor, keeping him in place. Then, he began using the tendrils to pull himself forwards, slowly going through the beams of Phazon. Dark Samus kept pushing against him, unloading more and more Phazon into him. But Venom kept trudging forwards, pushing through the beam. He kept pushing and pushing, the Phazon beam splitting around him as he advanced. But Dark Samus was firing upon him with as much force as she could, the volume of the blast shielding the symbiote from her view. And she could only look on with surprise as the black form of the symbiote sprung up through the beam, claws outstretched towards each Dark Samus. The two were unable to stop their beams, and were forced to stand their as Venom brought his claws on either Dark Samus, and slammed them together. They formed one singular Dark Samus again, though their helms were cracked even more. She was rendered dazed by the attack, and entirely open to Venom's assault. Venom happily obliged, using one hand to grab Dark Samus' face, and hold it up, exposing the neck. Then, Venom reared his other hand back, and swiped it upwards... Dark Samus' head flew up into the air, high and high up, before coming down. Venom, meanwhile, kept an eye on it. He stretched his jaw, before lunging up and snatching the decapitated head, quickly devouring it. The body hadn't even fallen to the floor by the time he finished. So, he raised his claws, and quickly slashed through the unprotected body, rendering it into ribbons of Phazon flesh, all discarded onto the concrete. Venom let out a victorious howl to the night sky. Conclusion And the winner is... Venom! Did you like Venom vs. Dark Samus? Yes No Category:Somebody495 Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Marvel vs Nintendo themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts